world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
041714-Beau-Sami
chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArt1san AA at 00:10 -- 12:10 CA: Hey Sami... 12:10 AA: Sami jumps a little as though startled, having been staring off into space when Beau approached. 12:11 AA: "Oh. Hi Beau." 12:11 CA: "Is something wrong?"... 12:11 AA: "...maybe." 12:11 AA: "I don't know." 12:11 AA: "Things have just been weird." 12:12 CA: "Yeah they've always been weird"... 12:12 AA: "And I think Doir's crazy might be rubbing off on me." 12:12 CA: "Ok that's something I'm gonna have to fix"... 12:12 AA: "Heh." 12:13 AA: "...do you think he's right? That this is still just like....a video game?" 12:13 CA: "Hm"... 12:13 CA: "It's complicated"... 12:13 CA: "It is, but it also isn't"... 12:13 AA: "Mmm." 12:14 CA: "I think that this world is a video game but"... 12:14 CA: "Me and you and Doir and Nate and Aura and everyone... 12:14 CA: "We're all real as can be"... 12:14 AA: "Yeah. Which is why, if it IS a video game, it's a mean-spirited one!" 12:15 CA: "Yes, I figured that out when I found out there are real consequences to losing"... 12:15 CA: "But I don't like thinking about such things, it ends with sadness"... 12:16 AA: Sami furrows her brows. "I think I'm moving past sadness and into anger." 12:17 AA: "I'm starting to think Null was right. We need to start breaking things." 12:17 CA: "Yes, but we must be careful about it"... 12:18 AA: "You might be right. But there's a very loud part of me that wants to just start smsahing things." 12:18 CA: "Break the wrong pillar andthe building will collapse on you"... 12:18 AA: "But....I don't want to hurt the consorts. Or the denizens. And I don't want to make it impossible for us to win..." 12:19 AA: "...I just want to break the game itself." 12:20 AA: "Like Jack does. Only use it to HELP each other instead of using it to hurt people." 12:21 CA: "Hm"... 12:21 CA: "an interesting concept, but that requires even more carefulness"... 12:21 CA: "and planning"... 12:22 CA: "I doubt Jack would let you do it willy-nilly"... 12:22 AA: Sami sighs. 12:22 CA: "As much as it may suck, I think we'd have to play by his rules until we're strong enough to break them"... 12:26 AA: "Well I think it's time we started exploiting the rules he HASN'T forbidden to maximum advantage, then!" 12:26 CA: "and what do you plan to do Sami?"... 12:27 AA: "...for starters, I'm going to practice my magic." 12:27 AA: "I know you guys are scared, but I think I can minimize the damage if I get used to it." 12:28 AA: "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to put you guys in danger." 12:29 CA: Beau decaptchalouges a thermos and begins drinking from it, disgust appearing on her face when she takes a sip... 12:29 CA: "I know you wouldn't, but would the horrorterrors?"... 12:31 AA: "If I don't learn to control the magic, maybe....but if I don't learn to control it, they might find a way in even if I DON'T use it." 12:32 AA: "But look at me making everything about me. What have you been up to? Are you ready to negotiate....or whatever....with this Queen Bee?" 12:33 CA: "Yes, I have been preparing to fight the queen, I was even going around and making sure everyone else was prepared too"... 12:34 CA: "I think we should try and find some way to alchemize first though"... 12:34 CA: "Do you think you can get the alchimeter from my house?"... 12:34 AA: "What, and move it here? It's pretty heavy. There's a big grist cost to move it." 12:35 AA: And....I don't think I can move things very far away from your "base." There's sort of a small radius I can move to and see. 12:35 CA: "Hm darn"... 12:35 AA: "We don't have much grist still anyway." 12:35 AA: "We haven't been slaying imps." 12:35 AA: "Haven't been ABLE to." 12:35 CA: "Maybe the queen will yeild loot"... 12:36 AA: "Kind of makes me wish we had a way to break down the old stuff we don't need anymore for grist." 12:36 AA: "Or sell it. You would think if this WAS a video game, there'd be a way to sell stuff back and upgrade your stuff." 12:37 CA: "Maybe we do" she says, taking another sip from her thermos, and making another face "we will have to study the interface closely"... 12:37 AA: "...what is that you're drinking? You don't seem to be enjoying it." 12:38 CA: "Oh, I took some coffee from my house before we left, I've been trying to fend off sleep"... 12:39 AA: "Oh. It smells good. But why aren't you sleeping?! I mean, I know why *I'm* not sleeping, but you don't have an excuse! 12:39 AA: Sami goes full force into "concerned girlfriend" mode. 12:40 CA: "I don't want you to be alone in your suffering, so I'm staying awake with you"... 12:41 AA: Sami gives a sheepish expression, but then goes on to "That's sweet, Beau. But there's no reason for BOTH of us to go without sleep." 12:42 CA: "Besides when I'm asleep I'm on prospit and when I'm on prospit I get distracted and if I'm distracted then I can't plan and if I can't plan I fall apart"... 12:42 CA: She says a bit too quickly for your taste... 12:42 AA: "But you need your rest!" 12:43 CA: "No I need more coffee so that I can keep planning"... 12:44 CA: she says, her voice still quick... 12:44 AA: "Too much planning won't help anybody! 'No plan ever survived contact with the enemy,' like the Colonel always says. You've got to be able to improvise. And that means you need to be in tip-top shape!" 12:45 CA: "But if I don't plan then I'm useless!"... 12:45 CA: "Planning is all I'm good for"... 12:45 CA: "I need to keep doing that"... 12:45 CA: "It's not my fault I need to keep planning"... 12:45 AA: "What are you talking about? You're good for lots of things! What's got you all self-conscious all the sudden?" 12:46 CA: "Possible encounters, possible situations, knight to h5, bishop to a8, pawn to k1"... 12:46 CA: She begins descending into a rant about chess strategies you think... 12:46 AA: "Okay. You're taking a nap right now, missie. You're getting delirious." 12:46 CA: "and if the pawn reaches the end of the board you can make it a queen and gain a huge advantage"... 12:47 CA: "I... I can't nap, no I hav to keep planning"... 12:48 CA: "witch of breath? Blood? no it was breath, great advantage, useful for attacking several enemies at once"... 12:48 CA: "Maid of Hope, powerful passive bosster, back up support type"... 12:48 AA: Sami nods and agrees, but is also clearly shepherding Beau toward a bed. "Of course you do, sweetheart. And you'll do it even better once you've got some shuteye." 12:48 CA: "Heir of Light, useless, useless, weak, useless"... 12:49 AA: "Wrong on that last one." 12:49 CA: "Page of mind, weak at beggining, will become powerful, kep eye on"... 12:50 CA: "Knight of hope, powerful hitter, will be useful in... com...bat..." she mutters as she collapses into a bed and falls asleep... 12:50 CA: her thermos rolls away on the floor, it would be best to take it before she finds it again... 12:51 AA: Sami smiles and makes sure Beau is comfy and covered, then kisses her on the forehead before whispering in her ear: "Heir of Light: clever, lucky, shoots frickin' laser beams, and works herself to exhaustion for the betterment of others. Best leader ever." 12:51 AA: Sami collects the thermos and then wanders off to go sketch something. -- arcaneArt1san AA ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 00:52 --